


A Day in the Life of Fives and Echo

by kristsune



Series: Clone Colony au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, a bit of silliness, about fives and echo, echo loves it, fives is a huge nerd, fives is a huge sap, fives pov, fives worrying about his bf, that loves a good action holovid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. Set in the Clone Colony au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Fives and Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. Decent amount of notes here. This is a fic in the [ Clone Colony au ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/145772336569/clone-colony-au) created by [ nautolanshenanigans](http://nautolanshenanigans.tumblr.com/) and I. You can totally read this fic without reading the base post, but there is a decent amount in it that helps out.  
> The reference art for Echo can be seen [here](http://swdomesticverse.tumblr.com/post/146128139399/so-my-lazy-ass-finally-looked-at-the-refs-for) minus the glasses (permission granted from the artist to use as reference :D)  
> A _bes'bev_ is a Mandalorian flute. Fun definition seen [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/146386705799/pushthequorumbutton-kristsune-okay-so-here)  
>  And finally if you would like to listen to the song that I listened to a million times and I imagined Rex and Cody playing. Please click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6FXlkztZeU)  
> And finally huge thanks to my beta obsessivereader who is so awesome and tolerates all of my grammar/punctuation issues.

Fives rolled over in bed to find the space next to him empty. He wasn’t overly concerned, Echo had trouble sleeping in a real bed most nights. But it always made Fives a bit sad when he wasn’t there in the morning. 

 

Echo popped his head in the room. “Hey, you awake?”

 

Fives sat up, running his hand through his hair, “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Want to go for a run? It’s your favorite right now.”

 

Fives brightened immediately, “Really? Great, I’ll be ready in  _ five _ .” Echo shook his head, but smiled fondly anyway. Fives knew Echo loved it when it made that joke. 

 

\-------

 

Echo and Fives jogged through their favorite path that circled between Broadside and Hevy’s, and Cut’s farms down through the woods and back around behind Bly’s chicken runs. They loved it because it had beautiful scenery all the way through, and Echo loved to check for any new feathers that have blown across the path. 

 

Echo was not lying when he said that it was Fives’ favorite. He loved running in the fog. He wasn’t sure if it was because of that special kind of quiet, the kind where everything was muffled, but you didn’t feel alone. The kind where the only sounds were their deadened footfalls hitting the ground, and the occasional dripping of water. 

 

Or maybe it had something to do with how close everything felt, he couldn’t see more than fifteen feet in any direction. It was like they were in their own secluded world, away from everything that hurt. Everything was soft, like all the hard edges had been taken away. 

 

He especially loved how colors looked desaturated until you got close. Sometimes Fives would let Echo get in the lead just a little, so Echo would be the only color he saw. The blue stripes on his bionic legs shockingly vivid. His entire bright world right in front of him. 

 

Kriff, maybe it was that it just reminded Fives of Kamino. The damp and the rain. It wasn’t quite the same because they were not close enough to the ocean to get the constant soothing sound of crashing waves. But the similarities were there, and it was comforting.

 

Whatever it was, he loved it, and he was glad Echo had gotten him up to do this. He was sure this was going to be a good day. Echo had even found three new feathers to add to his collection. The reds and blues popped in Echo’s hand. Fives smiled as they walked inside.

  
  


“Hey Echo, you want to lay in the hammock with me while I read?” 

 

“Yes, that sounds lovely. We should probably shower first though.” Echo pulled at his shirt where it was stuck to his chest. 

 

Fives made a face, “Egh, good call. You can go first.”

 

Echo smirked. “Why don’t we go together.”

 

Fives smiled right back. “Babe, I love the way you think.” Luckily, Echo’s bionics were waterproof. 

 

\-------

 

Fives was already comfortable and reading in their extra large hammock when Echo decided to join him.

 

“Took you long enough,” Fives stated without looking up from his book that Broadside had lent to him,  _ The History of Beekeeping _ .

 

Echo rolled his eyes even though Fives wouldn’t be able to see it. “I’m sorry I actually like to shave.”

 

“I’m not.” Fives lifted his arm and waved his hand, waiting for Echo to join him. 

 

Echo shook his head but lay down next to him anyway. With his head tucked under Fives’s chin, he was asleep in under ten minutes. Fives would occasionally push off the side support for the hammock to keep them gently swaying. 

 

Fives loved reading in their hammock. Not only did it allow him a comfortable place to read for hours on end, but it put Echo to sleep without fail. 

 

Fives sometimes worried about Echo. He still didn’t know all of what happened while Echo was held captive, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. He also knew Echo felt phantom pain in his lost limbs regularly. But he had started seeing Gregor and he seemed to be improving, even if his sleeping habits had not. 

 

Fives looked down at Echo fondly. His face was slightly squished, and he was possibly drooling a bit, but he was a comfortable weight against Fives’s side and chest. He wouldn’t trade the drool for anything in the whole karking galaxy.

 

Unfortunately they had been lounging for a couple hours now and two things needed to happen. One: Fives had to pee, badly. Two: he had to meet Kenobi to discuss the new books he brought back from his last visit to Coruscant. 

 

“Echo,  _ cyar’ika, _ it’s time to wake up.” Fives always tried to be as gentle as possible when waking Echo. Being startled awake was always the worst, but he really didn’t need another black eye like  last time when Echo accidentally punched him in the face. 

 

Echo looked up at Fives, he had crease marks on his cheek from where it was pressed into his chest. It was adorable. 

 

“Time to meet Obi-wan already?” Fives was sure it was habit from the war, both of them were always immediately alert when woken up. 

 

“Yeah. You got any plans for the afternoon?”

 

Echo stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Yeah, I’m going to head over and help Jesse with his newest photoshoot.” 

 

“Oh yeah? What’s he doin’ today?” Fives loved Jesse’s photos, they had four of them hanging in their house. Three of Hevy’s gardens and one of Fives and Echo laughing, about what, Fives couldn’t remember. Jesse had captured it without them knowing. It was Fives’s favorite picture of them.

 

“Honestly? I have no idea, he just said, ‘Wear your blacks, and be sure to stretch before you get here.’” Echo shrugged. “So could be anything really.”

 

Fives was a bit skeptical but he trusted Jesse not to do anything too strange. “Alright, well you have fun with Jesse.”

 

“Thanks, I’m sure I will. Oh, make sure not to stay at Obi-wan’s too late. Hardcase is coming by tonight for dinner but I’m not sure if he’s staying the night.” Echo yelled from the other room where he was changing into his old under blacks.

 

“Is he already done his week with Tup and Dogma?” Fives asked. Not because he didn’t want Hardcase over, quite the opposite, he loved it when Hardcase stayed over. He hoped it was for more than just dinner. Hardcase didn’t have a home of his own. He had the firing range, and he had a permanent room at Wooley’s, but he was never able to stay in one place for long. So he stayed with different brothers every week or two. Everyone enjoyed having Hardcase over. 

 

“Yeah, Dogma didn’t have a great night last night, so Hardcase is leaving early, I told him he could spend some of his extra time here. I knew you wouldn’t mind,”  Echo finished as he walked back into the common room. 

 

Fives mind blanked when Echo walked in. He hadn’t seen his vod in his blacks since the war ended, and kriff, how could he forget how good he looked in those. The biggest difference from when he’d worn them last was that Echo’d had Tup hem the legs so they ended at the top of his bionic legs. ‘No need to try and keep them warm, right?’

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, no, not at all, you know I love it when Hardcase stays over.” 

Echo smiled and patted Fives on the cheek like he knew what just went through his head. “I’ll see you later  _ riduur _ .”

 

Fives smirked, Echo knew him too well. He grabbed his pack and headed out to The Kenobi household. 

 

\-------

 

“Hello Fives. Please, come in,” Kenobi gestured into the room. “I was just about to make tea. Would you like some?”

 

“You’ve got sugar, right?” 

 

Kenobi rolled his eyes, “Yes Fives, I have sugar.”

 

“Excellent, then yes.” Fives rubbed his hands together, Kenobi made great tea, but it was just too much fun to watch his face when he dumped that sixth spoonful of sugar in. 

 

“Cody and Rex are playing in the common room.” 

 

That’s when Fives noticed, the soft sounds coming from down the hall. Cody was on his guitar and Rex was playing the distinctive  _ bes’bev _ .

 

It started off on a melancholy note, the  _ bes’bev _   twining around the guitar in slow circles. It never became truly happy, but there seemed to be something more confident about it that gained momentum through the song. The sound of the flute-like instrument moving through and around, almost like it was encouraging the guitar to keep up. Like it was leading it to a beautiful place of peace and rest. And if that didn’t just hit close to home. 

 

When it ended, Fives found he had unshed tears in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, while Rex and Cody pretended not to notice.

 

Kenobi, with his usual excellent timing brought in the tea and set it down. “Will you two be joining in on our conversation?”

 

Rex made a vaguely disgusted face, but Cody answered with a more polite, “No Obi, Rex and I are heading over to play for the Wolf Pack.” Rex grabbed a hand drum from the floor as well as his  _ bes’bev _ . The Wolf Pack loved it whenever Rex brought the Mandalorian flute. Hopefully no one gets stabbed like the last time, even if Boost claimed it was only a “slight stabbing”.

 

“But really, we don’t want to wait however long this is going to take,” Rex added.

 

Cody pursed his lips but didn’t argue. “We’ll see you later Obi,” Cody said instead while both him and Rex each gave Kenobi a kiss on the top of his head as they walked by. 

 

Fives smirked when he could hear Rex grumbling, “They were talking for three hours last time, three hours about what?! I can’t even remember.”

 

Kenobi shook his head fondly. “They actually fell asleep last time you were over. They weren’t terribly pleased, but I found it rather endearing.” 

 

Kenobi turned towards Fives and picked up a gently-worn brown leather-bound book. “If I remember correctly we were going to discuss Wookiee poetry today.”

 

Fives leaned forward and put down his tea. “Is that the translation to basic?” 

 

“It is, though I still believe there is something lost in the translation,” Kenobi holding the book just out of reach.

 

Fives rolled his eyes. “Not all of us can learn Shyriiwook like you, Kenobi.”

 

Kenobi handed the book to Fives who immediately started flipping through it. “I could teach you.  Maybe the next time Gungi visits, we could do an introduction.” Kenobi was mostly talking to himself at that point. “Yes, he should be visiting soon, we could do a whole group, not nearly enough sentients know Shyriiwook, when they really should. Fascinating language.” 

 

“Mmmhmm, sounds good,” Fives mumbled, completely distracted by the poetry in his hands. 

 

Kenobi finally came back to himself. “I have a copy in Shyriiwook if you would like to compare the two while you are here? You could at least see the original in writing.”

 

Fives finally looked up. “Is there really that big of a difference?”

 

“I believe so, yes.” 

 

“Alright, but we have to keep an eye on the chrono this time, Hardcase is coming over tonight and I told Echo I wouldn’t be late.”

 

Kenobi smirked. “We wouldn’t want to upset Echo now, would we?” He pulled another book, this one a lovely blue with gold leaf on the cover. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 

 

\-------

 

Fives was late.

 

Honestly who knew Wookiee poetry was so fascinating? Fives was actually really excited for Gungi’s visit. Hopefully Kenobi could get him to read some of that poetry aloud. 

Fives busted into their home panting, having run at least half of the way. 

 

Hardcase and Echo were heading to the couch, probably to start a holovid. Hardcase had his blaster cleaning kit with him so he had something to do with his hands while attempting to sit still.

 

Echo raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Hardcase looked like he really wanted to say something but Echo gave him a look and Hardcase blushed and grabbed his kit before sitting on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry babe, I really didn’t mean to be late-”

 

Echo gently cut him off. “It’s fine, really, Obi-wan commed us and let us know what happened.” Echo walked over and gave Fives a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad you had a good time with Obi-wan. There is still some dinner out if you want to join us, Hardcase picked out the holovid, something action-y I’m sure.”

 

Hardcase turned around on the couch and started gesticulating, “It’s great, you guys are gonna _ love _ it. It’s got explosions and speeder chases, and gunfights, and more explosions. Oh! And there is this one part, with a  _ flamethrower _ -” 

 

“Woah! Woah, vod, don’t spoil a flamethrower moment for me.” Fives raised his hands like he could hold off the spoiler.

 

“Oh! Sorry, yeah, gotta see it. It’s karking  _ awesome _ .”

 

\--------

 

It  _ was _ karking awesome. How they even managed to pull that stunt off with a flamethrower was really impressive, even for a holovid. 

 

But Fives and Hardcase had been watching the title screen for the last twenty minutes because Echo had fallen asleep after Hardcase started to massage his thighs just above where his bionics attached. Hardcase knew better than anyone the kind of pain Echo was dealing with, what with his bionic lower left leg, whole right arm, and left hand being bionic. He’d lost the limbs after the explosion at Umbara. 

 

So Echo ended up stretched across the couch with his head in Five’s lap and legs on top of Hardcase, where he was working his magic. Fives ran his fingers through Echo’s just slightly longer than regulation hair. Echo sighed contentedly.

 

“Would you want to stay the night?” Fives quietly asked Hardcase without taking his eyes off Echo’s peaceful face.

 

“Is he still having problems sleeping through the night?”

 

Fives sighed. “Yeah, not sure if he ever came to bed last night. I got him to nap this morning in the hammock for a few hours, but I don’t think it was enough.” Fives continued to brush his hand through Echo’s hair. “He still sleeps best with more than one person.”

 

It always made Fives somewhat sad, like he wasn’t enough for Echo. He understood, he really did. But it didn’t keep from hurting just a little. 

 

Fives missed Hardcase’s sad smile. “Yeah vod, I’ll spend the night. I wasn’t planning on meeting Wooley until tomorrow anyway.” 

 

Fives skillfully gathered Echo in his arms without waking him, like he had done it dozens of times.

 

“Would you like me to check with Wooley to see if he has any stones or anything that help with sleep?” Hardcase asked as they walked into the bedroom.

 

“Yeah Hardcase,” Fives said with a smile as he set Echo down in the middle of the bed. “That would be nice. Either of us are willing to try anything at this point. Hell, even if they don’t work, I’m sure Echo would appreciate their beauty.”

 

Fives managed to get both himself and Echo undressed before Hardcase was done. Though from what Fives could tell he got distracted by some of the colorful chicken feathers on Echo’s side table.

 

Fives curled up with him and Echo facing each other and Hardcase snuggled in behind Echo, an arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

Fives placed a kiss on Echo’s forehead and laced their fingers together, Echo’s flesh hand instinctively reacting and holding on.

 

“Goodnight  _ cyar’ika _ . Sleep well.”


End file.
